Ce qui c'est vraiment passé
by Math
Summary: Peter a été découvert, il va subir le baiser du détraqueur... Mais avant, il écrit à Harry pour lui expliquer ce qui c'est réellement passé... Chap uinique, sauf sur demande


Nouvelle fic à chapitre unique, j'espère qu'elle vous plairait. 

  


Résumé: Peter a été attrapé, et va avoir droit au baiser du détraqueur. Mais avant, il écrit à Harry, pour lui expliquer se qui c'est vraiment passé...

  


Disclaimer: Rien à moi, sauf l'idée très étrange de cette fic! Tout est à JK Rowling, et je me fais pas d'argent dessus... Par contre elle, si, et pas qu'un peu!!!

  


  


  


  


Allez, bonne lecture...

  


  


Harry Potter,

  


Je vous écrit mes derniers mots, mes confessions, tout se qui fait de moi se que je suis. Je vous écrit ces quelques mots aujourd'hui car demain me sera infligée la pire de punitions: Le baiser d'un détraqueur. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je le mérite, je ne le nie pas, et j'aimerais donc vous expliquer ce qui c'est réellement passé. Vous jugerez alors si je mérite ma punition. C'est vrai j'ai fais le mal, mais pas celui que vous croyez, pas celui pour lequel je suis accusé. Je ne vous écrits pas non plus pour me faire pardonner, car un pardon de votre part ne serait pas mérité, je veux seulement que vous sachiez ce qui c'est réellement passé. Je vous demande de lire en entier cette lettre, et de ne pas la jeter comme un vulgaire papier. Je n'ose coucher sur un parchemin les mots qui me hantent depuis des années, ces mots qui font maintenant parti de moi, qui sont devenus au fil des ans une partie de moi-même, qui fait de moi l'être que je suis. 

  


Je vais arrêter avec mes explications confuses et incompréhensibles, et enfin vous expliquer tout se que je veux vous dire, je vais enfin vous dire pourquoi j'ai trahi vos parents, pourquoi j'ai suivit vous-savez-qui, et pourquoi, aujourd'hui, je vous avoue tout.

  


A Poudlard, lorsque j'étais jeune, personne ne me respectait, pas même mes convives de Gryffondors, personne, sauf Lily, car elle seule connaissait sa destinée, et par là la mienne. Ta mère était très spéciale, elle était une des rares sorcières à connaître son futur. Elle le connaissait car elle avait une destinée bien tracée, qui était de mettre au monde et de protéger contre tout l'élu. Moi-même je faisait parti de cette destinée, à moi aussi mon destin était tracé, mais je ne le sus que quelques jours avant la mort de tes parents. Lily convainquit les maraudeurs de m'accepter dans leur groupe, ce qu'ils firent de plus ou moins bon coeur. Et peu à peu ils apprirent à m'apprécier, à me considérer comme l'un des leurs, mais aucun ne connaissait mon terrible secret, la plus grande erreur que j'avais fais, une erreur qu'on ne peut réparer. Je m'étais allié avec Voldemort.

  


Le temps passa, Lily et James se marièrent, et ils eurent un enfant, toi. Je relatais tout leurs faits et gestes à Voldemort, mais Dumbledore appris un jour qu'il y avait un traître dans les maraudeurs. Personne ne me soupçonnait, et Sirius fut choisis. J'en était très heureux, j'aurais refusé si on me l'avais proposé, je ne voulais pas trahir les seuls amis que j'avais. Mais, avant que la formule ne soit dite, Lily vint me voir. Elle me raconta alors ce qu'elle savais de mon futur. Elle savais que j'étais un mangemort, et mon rôle, pour te protéger, était de trahir tes parents. Je ne voulais pas, mais Lily me convainquit de devenir le Gardien des Secrets de Potter et de les dénoncer. J'ai accepté car je savais que par là Voldemort serrait affaiblit, et que l'élu pourrait un jour le vaincre. Je devins alors Gardien des Secrets, je ne sais pas comment elle a convaincu James, et puis je suis allé les dénoncer. Mais Sirius fut accusé à ma place. Un jour, en pleine rue, j'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il m'a attaqué, et il a eu raison, il ne connaissait pas tout. J'ai alors fait une connerie. J'aurais dus le laisser me tuer, mais j'ai joué aux lâches. J'ai tué des moldus, je l'avoue. Et je ne voulais pas mourir, alors j'ai suivis Voldemort, comme un con. 

  


Et voilà ce que je suis devenu, pour avoir essayé de jouer au héros, de te sauver. Je mérite donc le sort qui m'es promis, mais je voulais juste que tu saches, toi l'élu, se qui c'est vraiment passé. Montre cette lettre à Remus et Sirius, et même à Dumbledore, s'il te plaît.

  


Adieu Harry, j'espère que le sacrifice de ta mère ne sera pas vain, et que tu éliminera ton ennemi...

  


  


  


  


  


Une ch'tite review, ça vous tente? Allez, c'est pas long, et vous pouvez critiquer si vous voulez!!


End file.
